


Sweet Nothing

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Illya doesn't understand pillow talk





	Sweet Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

“I swear,” Napoleon began, annoyance coloring his tone.  “It’s like you know nothing of romance.”

Illya started.  For one thing, he wasn’t sure why he was in trouble, when he had just been sitting quietly and playing chess.  For another, he found this criticism wholly unfair.  He was  _plenty_  romantic.

“Last night was romantic,” Illya replied casually, trying not to look away from his chest board.

He heard Napoleon let out an annoyed sigh.  “Peril, the romantic heroes in the movies and books and things woo their partners with sweet nothings… words that make their heads spin with their beauty and passion.  Come on… make my head spin.”

Illya thought for a moment.  “I… love you, Cowboy.”  He had declared his love a few times before, usually just after they had had sex… but never because he was prompted to.  He blushed, and then chided himself for it.

“Well, that’s sweet,” Napoleon began, “but it isn’t going to cut it.”  He sat down in the chair across from Illya and folded his hands in a rather businesslike manner.  “Say how you  _really_  feel.”

Illya’s brows furrowed.  “I do not think how I feel right now would make you think of romance.  Just tell me what you want me to say, and I will say it.”

“That doesn’t count!” Napoleon insisted.  “It’s hardly romantic if I have to woo myself.  I gave up doing that when I finished puberty.”

Illya sighed heavily.  “I suppose you want me to say that you are the most beautiful creature on the planet?  That I feel whole and safe when I am with you?  That I didn’t know what love was until you and I found one another?”

Napoleon was silent for a moment.  But  _only_  a moment… a brief shining moment, in Illya’s eyes.  “That’d be a start.”

“Fine,” Illya replied.  “Because that is how I feel.  And I also appreciate how you look in the morning.  And you smell nice.”

Napoleon smiled softly.  “That wasn’t so hard, was it?  You smell nice too, Peril.”


End file.
